Contemporary signal-transmission methods, for example, mobile-radio communications methods or radar methods, make increasingly frequent use of complex digital-modulation methods, so that the signals to be transmitted can only be analysed with difficulty. The signals to be transmitted are therefore observed by means of an electrical measuring device, for example, a network analyser, in order to detect possible errors or interfering influences in the transmission method. For this purpose, such electrical measuring devices comprise a display element in order to display the detected signal, for example, in the form of amplitude spectrograms, power spectrograms, especially in a two-dimensional frequency-time plane.
Analysis methods are known in which the signal is displayed on a display element of a measuring device as an amplitude spectrogram or a waterfall diagram. As a result of the small signal-noise ratio of individual signal components in the detected signal, relevant or respectively interesting signal components are sometimes not identified by the user in the display selected. To ensure that a user discovers in the diagram all coherent signal components of the signal to be detected, the document proposes the use of an automated recognition method for the signals detected. Coherent signal components are therefore investigated by means of this automation and also correspondingly investigated in the diagram. This is particularly meaningful in the case of frequency-hopping methods in order to identify coherent signal components more readily. This automated recognition should allow especially inexperienced users of a measuring device to recognise all of the signal elements associated with a signal component.